Wavesplash
'Wavepaw '''is a silver she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, green eyes, and a long tail. Personality Wavepaw is kind of shy and funny (or tries to be). She has a self-proclaimed “famous” line that she says to everybody she meets for the first time (so far, only on the live chat). “Hello random BlogClan person I’ve never met!” Whenever she meets someone that is saying something bad about themselves, she takes it upon herself to make them fell better. (oddly, she rarely goes to the hug page). She loves reading fanfic and tries to post a nice comment on every one. She writes fanfic but tends to get distracted and write one-piece fanfics. = On The Blog Wavepaw hasn’t even been on the blog for a full month (almost there!). She tries to comment everywhere and be very active. She really enjoys writing/reading fanfiction, (she is currently writing a fanfic called Legends of the Clans) posting random things on the Tavern, having fun on the live chat, taking over the “Recent Purrs” section, (hey, it happened!) doing polls, doing name generators, and playing Name That Apprentice! (she plans on winning, folks.) On The Wiki Wavepaw just recently joined the wiki as Wavesplash. She joined to chat and correct typos (she has a habit of doing it if she can), but now also likes making new pages (such as this one). She is also a part of the warriors wiki. She hopes to be as active as she is on BlogClan on its wiki. Trailing Stars Wavepaw has yet to appear in Trailing Stars (she’s too new) but hopes to be pulled form Jerry the Jar or at least be mentioned in someone else’s chapter. = Trivia * her warrior name will be Wavesplash * she discovered the blog because of Jayfrost's page on the warriors wiki * She has a younger brother, Icekit, that she introduced to the blog * She is writing a fanfic, Legends of the Clans * She likes taking over the "Recent Purrs" or at least leaving a comment everywhere she goes * She chose her name because no one else on BlogClan had the prefix Wave-, and no warrior cat did, but it still made sense * Her favorite color is purple * She wrote a (partly) Hanukkah fanfic on Christmas day * She always remembers the day she joined BlogClan because it was the first of the month * She has sometimes been described as silver-and-white * She plays the alto saxophone and sings in real life and is a very musical person. She's sad that cats don't really have a sense of music Family '''Brother: '''Icekit Quotes "''Hello, random BlogClan person I've never met!" -Wavepaw on the live chat whenever she meets someone new 'Winterpaw: '"YOU'RE ALL SO IMPORTANT!" 'Wavepaw: '"Yay! I'm important! lel" -Wavepaw and Winterpaw on BlogClan Tavern #14 'Icekit: '"Yay, I'm in it! Merry Day-After-Christmas" 'Wavepaw: '"Happy to, bro :)" -Icekit and Wavepaw on Wavepaw's Hanukkah/Christmas fanfic, on Warriors Fanfiction #9 Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Chromatic Moles